1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, and more particularly to a communication apparatus such as for example a mobile phone, a personal data assistance, and an integrated circuit card, which are available for communication with an external device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the conventional communication apparatus of this type has been used for communication with an external device such as for example a personal computer, an automotive vehicle, an automatic vending machine, an automatic ticket checker, and an automatic teller machine.
One of the conventional communication apparatuses so far used is disclosed on the internet website <http://www.itmedia.co.jp/mobile/news/0106/04/bt2_m.html> as an article “I tried having a mobile phone perform communication with a computer “VAIO” through a specific microwave based on wireless communication standard “Bluetooth” (1/2)”.
The conventional communication apparatus 10 is shown in FIG. 17 as comprising a housing (not shown), an electric battery 12 to be detachably accommodated in the housing to generate an electrical energy, a communication performing unit 13 to be accommodated in the housing to perform a communication with an external device under the condition that the communication performing unit 13 assumes an energized state by receiving the electrical energy from the electric battery 12 for the purpose of the communication with the external device, a controlling unit 15 for controlling the communication performing unit 13 to assume two different operational states including a first operational state to control the communication performing unit 13 to allow the communication performing unit 13 to be operable to perform the communication with the external device 14 by receiving the electrical energy from the electric battery 12, and a second operational state to control the communication performing unit 13 to allow the communication performing unit 13 to be inoperable to perform the communication with the external device 14 by failing to receive the electrical energy from the electric battery 12, and a plurality of key elements 16 to be mounted on the housing to have the controlling unit 15 selectively assume the first and second operational states. The operation of the controlling unit 15 is completed by a plurality of pushing operations of the key elements 16. Those who are unfamiliar with the operation of the conventional communication apparatus like the elderly and children frequently fail to operate by the reason that the plurality of key elements need to be pushed to work the conventional communication apparatus, thereby making it difficult and tedious for the operator like the elderly and children to operate in line with the description made in a manual.
The conventional communication apparatus, however, encounters such a problem that the pushing operations of the key elements tend to make it difficult and tedious for an operator to selectively switch the operational states. The operator, on the other hand, is liable to forget an operation to de-energize the conventional communication apparatus by pushing the key elements. This leads to the conventional communication apparatus kept energized, thereby makes it impossible for the conventional communication apparatus to save the electrical energy to be generated by the electric battery.